


это всего лишь один день

by larasorna



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Different Names, EVERYTHING SHIT, Gen, Grey days, LISTEN IM NOT RUSSIAN, RUSSIAN REALITY AU, and also ukrainian i believe so, ben is jewish dont @, but ive been watching so many slavic reality shows that i might be now, russia kills, russian local memes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Самый что ни на есть типичный день из жизни семьи Харитоновых.





	это всего лишь один день

Пока Лёня ел холодную гречку из контейнера, который собрала ему его приемная мать, в голове у него была лишь одна мысль: поскорее закончить работу и поехать домой отсыпаться. На этом выезде он гарантированно получит двадцать тысяч, а этого должно хватить на дешевый синтол, который Коля пообещал ему достать. У него будут не только руки-базуки, но еще и ноги-ракеты, если этот рейд пройдет успешно. Но, Лёня рассмеялся бы в лицо, тому, кто подумал бы, что он сам выбрал для себя эту жизнь. Ведь какие перспективы могут ждать тридцатилетнего мужика без образования в Волгограде? У него валялся дома сертификат, который сообщал о том, что он прошел обучение и может быть персональным тренером, но что толку-то, когда нормальных денег в этой дыре не подымешь. Поэтому-то он и пошел в охранники к местному депутату. У всех у них помимо здорового пуза был еще и свой бизнес, который они любили периодически отжимать друг у друга. Вот тут-то Лёня и пришел на помощь — рейдерство теперь стало его специализацией. Они захватывали поля в области, а ребята посерьезнее подавали в суд на владельцев, пока шло судебное разбирательство, а значит и запрет на пользование — пропадал урожай. И тут-то ультиматум — либо ты платишь им, и они отваливают, либо лишаешься всего урожая и своей прибыли. Большинство соглашалось, поэтому на первые деньги, Лёня установил перед домом турники, за что был благословлен и обцелован всеми по соседству.

Нива опять подпрыгнула от очередной ямы на дороге и гречка, выпав из контейнера, попала на недавно выстиранную курточку.

— Да твою ж налево, — пробубнил Лёня, пряча все в спортивную сумку.

За окном все было, как и прежде — серость и тусклая трава. Лёня забыл, как выглядит зеленый цвет.

 

***

 

Дима считал, что он — был единственным у кого была нормальная, а главное официальная работа в семье Харитоновых. Сразу после учебы, их всем факультетом устроили в полицейские отделы, а после этого можно было и расслабиться ведь деньги сразу поплыли в нужном направлении. У них в отделе каждый отвечал за свое (нет, не за преступления по размеру санкции) — кто-то за барыг, кто-то за контрабанду и так далее по накатанной. Вот он отвечал за проституток. Это вообще кайф. Приятное с полезным, как говорится. Но после долгого лечения, он стал куда более разборчив в выборе связей.

Самым веселым, что случалось на работе, было задержание горе-рейдеров, которые гребли малый бизнес. Дима все грозился Лёне тюрьмой и бутылкой, на которую его непременно посадят. Вот это было настоящим развлечением, когда он приходил домой и кошмарил Лёню, который потом не мог уснуть.

Но Дима не был свиньей, по крайней мере не всегда был. Он очень даже верил в справедливость, когда учился в том же университете или, когда пошел на военку. Но все изменилось, когда они похоронили Веню. Пацана хватило сердце на уроке физкультуры, говорят физрук загнал до изнеможения. Физрука отпиздили в изоляторе, а в школе поменяли директора. Вот такая вот справедливость. Да и что тут сделаешь? Главное сидеть тихо и не высовываться. Их приемная мама любит повторять: «Тише едешь — дальше будешь». Что-то в этом было. Веню похоронили на еврейском кладбище.

Ночной город был куда красивее, чем дневной. Может потому, что ты особо не видел всю грязь и мусор, которые бросались в глаза при свете. У него урчало в желудке, и он надеялся, что Галина Сергеевна пожарила картошки. Оставалось лишь подобрать Алису с работы.

 

***

 

Ну и гадкий же мужик попался Алисе. От его тела исходил мерзкий запах, и она подловила себя на мысли, что все толстяки пахли одинаково — кислятина и дешевый алкоголь. Но деньги есть деньги.

Как показывала окружающая реальность — ей довольно-таки повезло — большинство ее подруг работали на дому, делая ногти и брови. Из-за большой конкуренции, о больших деньгах пришлось забыть. А вот она неплохо устроилась — ей не приходилось стоять на улице, она выезжала на места. Еще большим плюсом было то, что после таких вот смен ее забирал Дима. Он просил выделять из заработанных парочку сотен ему на бензин, но они договорились на быстрых отсосах в машине.

Чего тут стесняться? Да и к тому же, они ведь не родные. Роман и Галина Харитоновы усыновили их всех из-за социальной помощи, которую правительство обязалось выплачивать. Чем больше детей, тем больше денег. Их было аж семь (теперь без Вени, осталось шесть). Да и приемный отец помер четыре года назад.

— Сколько за этот раз? — Поинтересовался Дима, когда она хлопнула дверцей. — Ты потише будь с машиной.

— Пять косарей, а еще, — улыбнулась она, открывая сумочку, — вот такие часы. Он и так был в драбадан, ничего не заметил.

— Ничего такие, — Дима уже их примерял.

С годами проведенными в этой профессии, секс стал ей безразличен. Даже удовольствие Алиса получала редко, но какую только гримасу не состроишь ради денег. И самое главное, она знала, что все это неправильно, но она с юношества бегала к Диме в постель, и поэтому ничего кроме этого не умела. А секс, как оказалось, хорошо продавался в любое время, при любом экономическом кризисе. Она сама была себе хозяйкой, и никто ее не смел тронуть, ибо знали — сучка в погонах.

Они ехали в машине молча, так как за музыкой из дрянных колонок было невозможно услышать что-то еще. Хули мусора, хули мусора, хули. Едим так как ехали, даже в хуй не дули. Хули, ну допустим ремни не пристегнули — я кругом тонирован, значит все в ажуре. Дима стучал пальцами по баранке, подпевая музыке.

— Ну, давай по-быстрому, — сказал он, когда они притормозили напротив подъезда.

По крайней мере от Димы всегда хорошо пахло. Алиса убрала сумочку за спину и потянулась к ремню Димы.

 

***

 

Коля сразу же схватился за крестик на шее, когда понял, что проснулся в своей комнате. Не дай боже, он снова согласится на этот гребаный спайс, который толкают малолетки за школой. Школа! Сердце Коли подпрыгнуло от испуга. Но затем он выдохнул — раз он валяется дома, значит Олега со школы он не забыл забрать.

Жизнь Коли могла показаться беззаботной — одни лишь приходы и никакой тебе ответственности. С завода, на который его устроил сосед, его выгнали за не выброшенную в мусорный бак бутылку водки, а больше ему и нечем было заняться.

По правде говоря, Колечка среди местных прослыл глупеньким. Как-то раз они хоронили Веню, и вот он нажрался, словил белку и стал кричать, что Венечка живой и даже говорит с ним. Он тогда пролежал в вытрезвителе пару дней. Было хуже, чем вид явившегося Вени в спортивной форме.

В комнате было темно — значит вечер. Значит, скоро приедет Дима с Алисой и возможно привезут чего-нибудь вкусного — пряников каких-нибудь или конфет. Может у него есть пару минут до их приезда, и он успеет подрочить. Вот только бы для начала было неплохо выпутаться из всех этих ватных одеял.

 

***

 

Олегу опять пришлось тащить эту дылду Колю домой, когда тот упоролся спидами на школьном дворе. И зачем Галина Сергеевна постоянно посылает того за ним в школу? Это она так поддерживала порядок в доме? Пыталась придать хоть какого-то смысла в жизнь этого непутевого?

Олег крепче прижимал к себе свой рюкзак, чем обдолбаного Колю. Потому что: а) на рюкзаке были новые аниме-значки и б) от Коли, как и всегда воняло мочой.

И, если честно, Олег считал себя самым перспективным из всех Харитоновых. И не только потому что был самым младшим, а потому что был самым умным, а еще он систематически откладывал деньги. Кто по-вашему разрабатывал все эти рейдерские планы для Лёни? Возможно, ему стоит пойти на юридический, но Олег слишком боялся того, что мог просто превратится в Диму — будет обростаться жиром в участке и трахать полу-сестру. По такой логике, ему должна будет достаться Ваня. Нет, он создан для большего. Вот умотает в столицу от этого унылого совка, и тогда начнется жизнь.

Он закинул Колю на кровать, а сам пошел в комнату Вени, которая теперь была его. Олег достал диск с новой игрой, предвкушая как запустит ее, такую долгожданную. Но не тут-то было. Один из проводов был надломан, а в их доме животных не было.

— Галина Сергеевна! — закричал он, так и не научившись называть ее матерью.

— Чего кричишь, Олежа, всю коммуналку перепугаешь?

— Что это такое? — Он истерически тыкнул в нее провод.

— Ой, Олежик, да мне откуда знать, я в этих компьютерах не разбираюсь, — махнула рукой Галина Сергеевна.

— Дом каких-то поехавших! — завопил Олег, схватившись за волосы.

— Ну не кричи ты так, — она погладила его по предплечью, — я просто пыль протирала, может что-то задела.

— Задела? А если у меня там уровень бы был? А если бы я не сохранился? — Олег безумно тряс ее за плечи. — Если б я не сохранился?

— Коля, — позвала на помощь Галина Сергеевна, надеясь, что тот услышит ее.

— Не коляй! — Олег оттолкнул ее, и присев на край дивана, опустил голову.

Жизнь была так несправедлива к нему. Он нес тяжкое бремя. Но однажды, вот однажды, он выберется из этого болота, и оставит позади этих убогих. Олег был готов рухнуть от бессилия, но затем вспомнил как на дне рюкзака была пачка начатых чипсов с крабом. Жизнь стала немного лучше.

 

***

 

Она и сама стала называть себя Ваней, хотя ее по паспорту звали Машей. Но, что поделаешь — она донашивала одежду за братьями, сутулилась, игнорировала косметику и имя само собой прижилось. Не без помощи, конечно же, одноклассников. Ваня старалась быстрее смыть размазанную по лицу кровь и сбежать со школьного двора, пока Коля и Олег не заметили ее раскрасневшееся лицо. На издевки со стороны одноклассников семье было наплевать, поэтому защиты было искать не от кого. Главное свернуться правильно — чтобы не так больно было. Хорошо, что хоть скрипку не тронули. Она и так пропустила пару дней — должно быть ее место в переходе уже кто-то занял.

Ваня вставила наушники, из которых заиграл рок и направилась в центр, поскольку денег на транспорт не было. Она тратила все заработанные деньги в тот же день — покупала биг мак меню и несколько плакатов на стены домой. Ваня жалела, что у нее не было такого же терпения как у Олега, который копил их. Правда на что именно, она не знала.

После ее концертов, как она любила их называть, обычно было темно и ей приходилось возвращаться домой. Но иногда она нарушала традицию, и купив два гамбургера шла на кладбище к Вени. Котлеты вроде из говядины, значит кошерно? Ваня в этом не сильно разбиралась, но надеялась, что не оскверняла его память оставленным фаст-фудов на могиле.

Она не знала, чем именно хочет заниматься, все, что она умела — это кое-как играть на скрипке. А здесь со скрипкой у нее один путь — электрички да переходы. Но, может кто-то из старших поможет ей и устроит в какой-нибудь ресторан к музыкантам.

— Хорошо играешь, — прохрипел бездомный, что сидел на полу в переходе. Один его глаз был перевязан. Он был похож на пирата. — Есть у меня знакомые музыканты за углом, хочешь познакомлю?

— Хочу, — кивнула Ваня.

Она еле удрала от них и зареклась больше не разговаривать с незнакомцами.

Ночной город краше дневного. Ночью над Ваней никто не издевался. Ночью все ложились спать и была возможность незаметно для всех пробраться в комнату.

 

***

 

Тепло советской коммуналки всегда ожидало своих постояльцев. Скорей всего, это была обычная духота, но жаловаться не приходилось. Куда бы тебя не занесло — дом всегда ждал, и это успокаивало. Отбирай ты чужой бизнес или крышуй преступность, будучи в погонах — тебя ждут.

Галина Сергеевна нажарит картошки с луком, и они снова набьют свои желудки холестерином, пожалуются на жизнь, на несправедливые зарплаты (но не спешите грустить, вам же еще всю жизнь работать) и на ебанутых соседей, что мешают спать, а затем разбредутся по комнатам. Затем проснутся и все повторится вновь — ночной город красивее, чем дневной, а зарплаты все еще хуевые. Все повторится. Все повторится.


End file.
